The Prussian twins
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Gilbert(Gilbert) knew he had a twin did Ludwig(Germany) no he didn't but that doesn't mean he doesn't know something is wrong with his brother after waking up from a dream they both head to the same town Edogawa the very same town they lost each other how will the nations react to Gilbert(Prussia) and a young girl who looks just like him hanging out laughing as if they knew each ot


On Wattpad the book is mine but I do not own Hetalia anyway enjoy

Song fic

Lyrics: bold

"Talking"

"Gilbert singing"

"Gillette singing"

"Both singing"

XXXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXZZZZZ

They always laugh at you but you never try to fight back and although you tried your best you could never guess it would all be swept away by the rain And when the umbrella was torn away in the wind I knew by a print or two that the umbrella had gone to something like a stray trapped in the rain.

"Kill her!"

'What did I never do to you?'

"Kill the witch!"

'Why do you call me such'

"It's a demon!"

'Am I a demon?'

"Kill it!"

'Just because of my hair doesn't mean you don't have to try and kill me'

"You are a monster!"

'I love my hair thank you very much'

"You will never be loved!"

'Who says I'm not I have gilat with me'

"Your just a demon that's why your

parents abandoned you!"

'That was a little harsh but why should I care about someone who left me and I have Gillat and the reminder of my brother!!'

"You freak you'll never be human!"

'I'm pretty sure I have the same body parts as human girls'

"Look at her eyes she's a demon!!"

'Not really I'm human! Why won't they see!!'

"Kill THEM!!"

'Why would you try and kill us?!?!"

"Let's burn them!!"

'I guess That's out cue to leave' she thought right before she and Gilbert ran away from all of the villagers but was soon cornered and dragged into the square along with her brother to be burnt to the death but woke up as soon as the fire nicked at her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's just another day when they hate your being alive with no reason to be kept at a distance from them every time you tried your hardest "what did I do to make them all want to leave me behind?" And when you don't understand you end up wanting to be alone

"Kill him!"

'What did I do to you?'

"It's a demon"

'I'm human two'

"Stay away from the monster dear!"

'Why? Why me!?!?'

"It's a freak"

'Is it my eyes or hair?'

"It's shouldn't have been born!"

'No one deserves to be killed just because of there hair and eyes!'

"His parents don't even care for it!"

'Vati does care doesn't he?'

"No one will ever love it!!!"

'Ya right I have Gilbird with me! And Gillette !!'

"KILL THEM!!!!" A voice yelled as many people chased him he along with Gillette got away quickly but was soon cornered and left on the brink of death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why not add up all the words you were trying to scream put em' in a bunch of notes and let me sing them "how could such a noise be fit for human ears?" But you wouldn't give up surely getting better everyday that goes by in a instant you can make me sing just for you and I so keep you words and let me sing them for the world to hear.

the two people woke up from there dreams panting heavily from reliving that dream again "Gilbert/Gillette are you doing well/are you okay?"

"Yes zhe awesome Gillette/Gilbert is okay!"

"Gillette do you think we should visit your old town?" A young woman's voice was heard

"No thanks Gillat I don't want to die" Gillette replied to her cat

"Come on maybe we'll see him?" Gillat said

"FINE!! If they say anything about my hair or eyes than were leaving" the girl replied before they grabbed there stuff and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Create a song and let me sing

And all those times you wanted cry and scream

they always passed you by

And make a stand believe in me

I'll never let them hurt you again for saying what you feel

"Gilbert are you okay?" A young mans voice was heard

"Ya luddy I'm perfectly fine kesesesesesss just a bad dream" Gilbert replied

"I feel like it's more than a dream anyway i have a meeting in Edogawa (is this a real place???) "

"Edogawa where have I heard that name before?" he quickly thought of the dream his eyes widen in shock as he remembered the board that clearly said Edogawa as he and Gillette ran by for safety a flash of hope ran through his eyes

"Hey Ludwig I am coming with you" Gilbert said with no room for disagreement

"But-"

"Please Ludwig I will behave I just want to know if it's the place." Gilbert said his eyes looking hopeful as Ludwig agreed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends " sound

Ringing out a message they can never keep down

Let me hear it loud, the power of your voice

The Young Girl Only Looking 18 and The Boy Who Looked The Same Age As The Girl Where both Walking From two Different Sides Of The Town.

The Boy From North And The Girl From South. The Two Boys That Were Traveling Together Booked Into A Hotel Called "Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart" Nice Name For Such A Beautiful Building

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now they praise you for being yourself so don't give in

To many who tried their best, you could never guess

They would look to you for where to go next

But then one day, you changed into something that you're not

And since they don't understand, you end up wanting to be alone

While The Girl Didn't Immediately Go Into The Town Instead She Walked Up A Hill Looking Down At The Waterfall As Her White Usually Mistaken For Silver Hair Was Shining Reflectively In The Water And How Her Usually Dull Eyes Were Shining Brightly A Light On Her Neck Flashed Slightly As The Sun Hit it.

Gillat Was Somewhere Catching Fish For Supper While She Was Lazying Around

Her Cape Blended Into The Trees While Her White Boots Stood Out With The Teutonic Knights Cross Showing Proudly On The Side

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why not give up all the phrases you were trying to make up

We don't need another lie to put to music

How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?

And I know that you hate me

But a whispering is starting without a sound

"What a fake. This guy is never gonna stand his own ground"

And you would cry, but why insist on crying all alone?

"-eyes okay?" Ludwig asked

"Keseseseseses can you repeat that I wasn't paying attention?" Gilbert laughed

"I asked you are your eyes okay?" Ludwig asked his older brother again

"Yes why did something happen to them?" Gilbert asked confused

"Well there glowing and your hair looks more white than usual" Ludwig

"Ya I'm perfectly fine and should you get to the meeting room I am gonna look around, I'll be around the area okay Luddy" Gilbert practically teased

"Okay we will be done in a few hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey can you hear? I'm calling you

And all those times you wanted to run and hide

I'll take them far away

And know for now, you're not alone

A heart so big it crumbles slowly with every passing day

Once Ludwig left Gilbert the albino all but ran out of the hotel with blinding Speed not caring if anyone saw him he raced up the hill a mirror shining in his hand as his red eyes glowed brighter by the second and his hair looked more white than ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends " sound

Ringing out a message they all try to keep down

Let me hear it loud, the power of your voice

The Girls eyes widened as her eyes glowed brighter and brighter every second humming a familiar tune she started singing

"All the words have gone and in a second there's nothing

Left to say, there is no way to keep this going

"Where am I? Is this a dream? It's fading out now"

To meet again would now be an impossible dream and yet

If we were ever to see the end I'd never want us to let this go

And even now I know it's just a dream"

A familiar voice sang the next verse in a smooth voice

"And after all the songs were played and done,

OddsEnds would keep a smile

No matter what, and in your gut

Somehow knew this was the end

You cry and shout the words held so tight

And had wished with all your might

"It's all a lie, you just cant die!"

But a hush came down on them"

Both the voices sang the two verses in harmony as they walked out behind the trees "Yeah I know, I'm all alone

Why do I never have the strength to save my only friend?

You always had believed in me

And every tear I'm crying out now, I cry them all for you"

"Create a song and change the world

And now this time, I hope that you try and see

The beauty in this life

Ah the loneliness and happiness

I know they'll never hurt you again

as everything is one"

They walked closed together when tears started to prick at the ends of the girls ears

And they continued to sing in harmony

"And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends " sound

Ringing out my message that will change your life now

Let me hear it now, the power of your voice

and I will never leave you again"

The last verse was played and finally finished the girls knees buckled from underneath her as she got a clear view of the boys face "G-Gilbert I-Is Th-That You?" The Girl asked

Cliffhanger!!

Anyway this is 1628 words not including the bottom Author note anyway A Omake of some sorts I mean it's for what happens after I decided to post these as two different books I am trying to post more but my ideas are super long then I forget them I know I shouldn't be making excuses anyway please comment spelling mistakes, ideas on books or on what you would like on the next book and it may be a little OOC characters seeing as I am taking this off of my terrible memory because I don't like rewatching things 10000000 times over just to get it right

New books that might be coming out!!

KHR and Harry Potter cross over!!

Feat. Skull DeMort and Sirius black

Hetalia and Little witch academia crossover

Feat. Croix and England

A Hetalia crossover

feat. England and the 2Ps

Another Hetalia crossover!

Feat. Canada Nordics and the rest of the face family!

See ya my little turtles!!


End file.
